


So It Goes

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But also, Does it count as a soulmate au if everything is still canonically accurate, Gerard isn't actually an asshole at the beginging, M/M, Multi, New Tags Every Chapter, Other, Sass, Sassy Chris Argent, Sassy Peter Hale, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, although he is also sassy, and shockingly that tag is not for Peter, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: “It’s not gonna work is it? I went my whole life excited to meet who the universe decided was my perfect match just to find out it’s not gonna work.”“I’d like to make it work. We could try. As long as you promise not to kill me.”“I promise but I can’t promise anything for my family."“And I for mine. The secrecy will just add to the sexiness of this.”“Then yeah, I’d like to try.”“Good, because one taste and, darling, I’m already addicted to those lips.”Sometimes the universe screws you over and there's two options:Fight it with everything you've got until you get what you thought you wantedOr accept it and find what you never knew you neededChris Argent really wants a break.Peter Hale just wants time to figure out what the hell is happening.Stiles Stilinski wants the supernatural world to stop screwing over his life.





	1. Part I

“It’s not gonna work is it? I went my whole life excited to meet who the universe decided was my perfect match just to find out it’s not gonna work.”

“I’d like to make it work. We could try. As long as you promise not to kill me.”

“I promise but I can’t promise anything for my family.”

“And I for mine. The secrecy with just add to the sexiness of this.”

“Then yeah, I’d like to try.”

“Good, because one taste and, darling, I’m already addicted to those lips.”


	2. The Secret Better Off Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I am aware. The chapters will get longer, but starting out, they will mainly just be starting the story. Sorry if I crushed any hopes!

**Chris' POV**

Family traditions can be weird. Some of them are normal, sure, but not mine. You know your family tradition is weird when you have to suddenly up and move schools your senior year of high school for your family's hunt. 

Now, most people would think  _Well, why do you have to move schools to hunt?_ The answer is simple. Well, in my case it is. We had to move to hunt a werewolf in Beacon Hills. Don't worry, dear reader, you read right.  _Werewolf._

"Why won't you just take the taser, Christopher?" my father asks me for the umpteenth time as he goes through my bag.

I groan and tell him, yet again, "It's a high school, dad. They won't let me get past the front doors with a _taser._ " I roll my eyes as I take my bag from him and zip it so I can finish getting ready.

My father looks at me in accusation as he says, "Yes, Christopher, it is a high school. They will not be checking your bag to see if you brought a taser to school."

I shove a piece of toast in my mouth and say, "And when I accidentally spill my bag I'm sure we can come to a complete understanding as to why I am in possession of a taser. _Oh, don't worry, ma'am, sir. It's not intended for the students. I'm simply hunting a werewolf._ Yes. I see that going over well."

"Give him a break, Christopher. He was home schooled." My mother comes out smirking at me and I chuckle.

My father huffs and goes over everything one more time. "Now, listen to me, Christopher. While you are here to hunt, you are also required to get an education. I see no point in home schooling you if you have to be at a high school all day anyway. Also, If you don't graduate, we'll have some serious problems."

I roll my eyes and finish getting my shoes on before standing up fully. "I am aware, dad. I'll do fine. Don't worry." I open the door and shout a quick _goodbye_ before making my way down the street to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me tell you, being the new kid wasn't nearly as awful as they made it out to be on television. I mean, sure, you may have gotten a few funny looks because people weren't used to seeing you, but people didn't automatically start pushing you around. I suppose, I may have been at a bit of an advantage. I was a little above average looking, and with the life I led, I definitely had some muscle on me.

Those looks are what got me into the position I was currently in. Cornered by the school hotshot.

"So, you got any preferences, kid?" The decent looking guy asked.

I roll my eyes and said, "I don't see how it's any of your business, but do tell me? Do you just take your pick and automatically assume that they're going to fall desperately at your feet?  _Oh,_ whatever the fuck your name is,  _how lucky of me to have been noticed by someone of such greatness as yourself!_ " I say, pitching my voice up a bit higher than necessary. "Is that typically how this goes?"

The dude in front of grows a look of amusement before holding out his hand and saying, "Peter Hale, and I must say, you fighting back just draws me more to you."

My eyes went wide.  _Peter Hale._ It was him. The entire reason I had to be in this school and managed to find myself in this situation. I avoid his hand and say, "That's great, but I really couldn't care less. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you're the quarterback and I should feel honored to have your interest."

This causes Peter to laugh and corner me further, saying, "Oh, darling, haven't you heard. We don't do  _football._ We here go for the much more complex lacrosse." He leans in closer his hand hovering over my waist, "However, I do just so happen to be teen captain." With that, his hand landed on my waist and just so happened to hit bare skin, and  _oh my gods_ did that hurt. It burned like my entire body had gone up in flames. Of course, I knew what this meant. However, instead of being a rational human being and just admitting it to the other person, I used my torture endurance training to hide any hint of what had happened. I withdrew my hands to make sure I didn't accidentally leave a mark on him and said, "That's great, but I honestly have no interest." And with that, I slid away from him and took off running. Nobody was to ever find out about this. If they did, it was sure to make it back to my dad. If that happened...

We were both dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> "So It Goes" has had it's official kick off!  
> Are you excited?


End file.
